


Daisy Nukem and Astroboy (Doodles)

by kai_152, UndeadSpacewalker



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Astroboy, Daisy Nukem, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_152/pseuds/kai_152, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSpacewalker/pseuds/UndeadSpacewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodles for the amazing UndeadSpaceWalker. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Nukem and Astroboy (Doodles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndeadSpacewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSpacewalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daisy Nukem and Astroboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916921) by [UndeadSpacewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadSpacewalker/pseuds/UndeadSpacewalker). 



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai made me co-author so I'm taking advantage and giving my two cents. If you like this, please leave her a kudos. Otherwise I will DDOS the shit out of your life. It's a love attack, so I'm morally justified.
> 
> \- UndeadSpacewalker


End file.
